


What does it feel like to hold Tobio Kageyama's hand?

by wretchedsentiments



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Hinata - Freeform, Kageyama - Freeform, M/M, Romance, ew fluff, hashbrown?, hashtag, its unedited im sorry, no homo bros, wing wong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedsentiments/pseuds/wretchedsentiments
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does it feel like to hold Tobio Kageyama's hand? Will it feel like an electric travelling slowly in your body and you react out of time? Will it make you feel giddy? Would it satisfy the curiousness? </p><p>Shouyou Hinata doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does it feel like to hold Tobio Kageyama's hand?

**Author's Note:**

> have fun mother fathers.

What does it feel like to hold Tobio Kageyama's hand? Will it feel like an electric travelling slowly in your body and you react out of time? Will it make you feel giddy? Would it satisfy the curiousness? 

Shouyou Hinata doesn't know.

-  
He walks behind Kageyama. Hinata tries to grab his hand. He stops midway and retracts his hands back to his side. 

"Let's go, Kageyama." Hinata forces a cheery smile and shrugs the thought off.

Hinata's subconscious might be the only one who noticed how Kageyama's face is perfectly lighted by the street lights right now. How his eyelashes touches his skin lightly when he blinks. Its some kind of a slow motion video where the protagonist gazes at the heroine and woo over her. Hinata clenches his fist hard.

What does it feel like to hold Tobio Kageyama's hand? Will it feel like an electric travelling slowly in your body and you react out of time? Will it make you feel giddy? Would it satisfy the curiousness? 

Shouyou Hinata doesn't know.

He does not know because in the first place, Kageyama might react aloofly and shoo his hand away. Or maybe Hinata is just a coward; trying to make excuses on not confessing. He walks still, gripping his bag tightly. His other hand guides the bike beside him.

"Hey, you're spacing out." Kageyama abruptly says. 

"Ahh, that so?" Hinata chuckles. 

"Make sure you wont forget your things for tomorrow, idiot." Kageyama smacks his head lightly. 

"Right." Hinata laughs again. Hinata brushes his bangs off of his face. If he cannot hold Kageyama's hand, then he will glorify this single moment throughout his damn highschool life.

"Guess I'll take the turn right here. See you tomorrow, Kageyama." Hinata waves his hand enthusiastically.

"Hmm." Kageyama nods and takes the left turn. Hinata watches his back slowly fading into the darkness; his shadow casting the rocky walls disappeared. Hinata hears his own heartbeat as he watches him leave. He inhales and exhales, then inhales again. It's a petty feeling and Hinata thinks that he is a wuss. But you really look pathetic when you are in love. Desperately trying to make the other notice you. Making yourself look good and then you contemplate if this hairstyle will make him fall head over heels for you or make yourself look disgusting?

Hinata thinks that he is pathetic right now. But not pathetic as Kageyama's face who tries to smile hardly on their group photos. He decides to ride his bike home and now he maneuvers the handle and pedals fast. He thanks the wind for the slightly loud sound that it makes.

His thoughts are trapped for awhile.

 

-

"Okay guys." Takeda claps his hands to get the attention of the team. Everyone is too busy admiring the streets of the country side. Nishinoya already bought cheese fresh from the goat's milk.

"This is Day One of our-"

"A-somewhat-cleansing-of-the-spirit-outing." Everyone says, except for Tsukishima, of course.

"Exactly. We are going to the shrine and tell our own personal prayers before we head out to the main town." Takeda says, his face really giddy right now. Ukai signals the team to pair up and not lose their buddy.

"Oi, Hinata. Team up with me." Kageyama offers. 

Hinata grips his bag tightly. He nods and walks with everyone.

"Tsukki, here." Yamaguchi gives him a sunscreen lotion. Tsukishima thanks him silently. 

Sugawara and Daichi are laughing. 

Tanaka and Ennoshita talks silently. (It's actually a miracle that Tanaka-san is silently talking to Ennoshita.)

Asahi and Nishinoya eating; sharing the cheese with each other that Noya bought awhile ago. 

Takeda and Ukai; their shoulders touching. 

Kiyoko and Yachi are, well, doing girl stuffs. 

Somehow the air changes around Kageyama and Hinata. They are out of place.

Hinata wants to do those too. He really wants it.

"We should catch up with the group, Kageyama." Hinata says. He puts his bag properly on his shoulders. Kageyama keeps up his pace and matches his strides with Hinata's shorter strides.

"It's too sunny, right?" Hinata asks, wiping his sweat away. 

"Yeah. You should have brought a towel or something." Kageyama fishes something inside his bag and grabs a spare shirt.

"Here. Use that to wipe your sweat away." Hinata takes it gratefully.

"Thanks." He replies. Hinata feels his face red. It's okay. He can blame it on the sun, after all. 

"Hinata." Kageyama faces him. Hinata tilts his head up and meets with his gaze. 

"Something's bothering you right?" Kageyama asks, meeting Hinata's eyes. Hinata gulps because it's rare for Kageyama to stare. 

Hinata chuckles and flat out tells a lie. "No."

"Oh, I see." 

"Kageyama! Hinata! Hurry!" Daichi shouts. Hinata runs first. He can't let Kageyama see his embarrassed expression.

"Hinata?" Daichi asks. "Are you okay?" Daichi furrows his brows. Hinata touches his face and it feels so hot. "It really is the sun, huh?" Hinata thoughts." 

"I'm fine. It's just a bit hot today." Hinata fans his face. The rest of the team stops for awhile while Hinata catches his breath. Sugawara starts to dig in his bag for cold water, but it was already lukewarm.

"Yamaguchi." Kageyama abruptly says. Everyone jolts from the sound because why on earth is Kageyama calling him?

"Can you give me some of that sunscreen?" 

Yamaguchi's face lights up and pulls it out if his bag.

"Here, Kageyama." 

"Takeda-sensei?" 

"Yes?"

Takeda jolts but then relaxes.

"We'll catch up with you. Hinata needs to sit down."

Takeda nods curiously. "You guys know where the shrine is, right? We'll meet you there. Hinata, please be careful." Takeda says, assuring the boys. The team continues to walk leaving Hinata and Kageyama behind.

Kageyama folds his arms and squints his eyes at Hinata. Hinata looks down on his feet. He did really need to sit down.

"Stupid." Kageyama mutters. "You tell me that you are fine but you weren't."

"I thought I was fine." Hinata says silently. Kageyama lets out a scoff.

"Lies." He pauses. "Let's sit there under the tree." 

They make their way to the grassy field. Kageyama settles in first and with Hinata following him. Kageyama opens the cap of the lotion.

"Hinata." Kageyama says. "Face me."

"What?"

"Face me." Kageyama says it a bit louder. Hinata does it anyway. He faces Kageyama and sits there awkwardly. Kageyama puts the lotion on Hinata's face.

"Feels cold, right?"

Hinata nods. He can hear Kageyama's normal breathing and his touch on his face is so soft.

"Kageyama?"

Kageyama did not reply. He still applies the lotion carefully.

"Kageyama, thank you." Hinata blurts out. "Thank you." 

"Oi, why are you crying?" 

Hinata widens his eyes. He feels something warm on his cheeks. He did not notice that a tear comes out of his eyes. Hinata wipes it away.

"I'm just-. I'm sorry for causing trouble." Hinata clenches his fist. He badly wants to hold Kageyama's hand. Good grief for his cheeks. Kageyama already held it. They are silent for a moment. The wind and the chirping of the birds are slightly tranquil. It calms Hinata's nerves. 

"There. It's applied perfectly on your face." Kageyama puts the lotion back on his bag and sits properly; still facing Hinata. 

"I want to say something." Hinata did not planned to say it today. He was supposed to say it tomorrow. He cannot hold it but. . . .

"Don't say or comment or laugh or-" Hinata lets out a deep sigh. "Don't react, okay? And if you do not like it, I hope you turn down and forget about it, okay Kageyama?" 

"Okay." Kageyama agrees. Hinata turns his back on Kageyama and stares at something calming. He stares at the trees and breathes heavily.

"I like you."

He stares blankly at the trees now.

"What do I do now?!" Hinata's mind panics. He needs to elaborate more.  
He flails his arm in utter disappointment.

"I-I do. Uh, how should I put it? I mean I-"

Hinata's words are cut of when Kageyama rests his forehead on Hinata's small shoulders. Kageyama buries his face on the crook of Hinata's neck.

"Keep talking, idiot. I'll listen." Kageyama muffles. Hinata doesn't know what is happening but all he knows now is this. He wants to tell him everything. Everything that he has stored inside his mind. All the useless practices on the mirror to see if his emotions matches his words if he ever confesses to Kageyama.

All of it.

"I-I like you." Hinata goes back to square one. "A lot. The heat is not bothering at all. I knew that just a minute ago." Hinata chuckles. He fiddles with the hem on his shirt.

"The thing that has been bothering my mind is this question? 'How does it feel like to hold your hand'?" Hinata pauses. "You have no idea how I wanted to grab your hand like it was the most natural thing in the world. I wanted to touch you and do sappy romantic things together and walk with you together. Linking our fingers as we talk about nonsense stuffs but that doesn't matter. All those months that I have been holding my hand back because I do not want you to hate me. I do not want you to avoid me. I do not want you to-" Hinata feels his cheeks are wet from the tears. 

"Hinata?" Kageyama lifts his face from his neck. "Can I have a word?" 

Hinata sniffs. He did not reply. Kageyama stands up from the ground and transfers in front of Hinata so he sees his face. Hinata's eyes are already red and the lotion is already sticky. Kageyama wipes his face.

"Why are you doing this Kageyama?" Hinata squeaks.

"That's what people do when they like someone. And that the reason why people walk home together and partners up with you and stops to rest under the tree just so he can spend some time alone with you." Kageyama feels that his face is red now. He really does. 

"To sum it all up-" Kageyama cracks a smile. Hinata widens his eyes because that was the first time he ever witnesses Kageyama's genuine smile. "I am in love with you. You're not the only one who wants to do those stuff, dumbass Hinata." Kageyama covers his face with his left hand. He offers his right hand to Hinata.

"Give me your hand." Kageyama demands. 

This is it. Hinata feels his inside all tingly and giddy. He touches Kageyama's hand. 

Will it feel like an electric travelling slowly in your body and you react out of time? Will it make you feel giddy? Would it satisfy the curiousness?

It did not. Not at all. It feels like Tobio Kageyama's hand. Holding it softly like it was the most fragile thing in the world. And Hinata feels comfortable with it.

"We'll get used to it. Guess we need to hold hands every second huh? To get used." 

"Yeah, maybe Kageyama. Maybe." Hinata laughs and throws a hug at Kageyama. Their hands are still linked. 

-

What does it feel like to kiss Shouyou Hinata?

Will it send sparks on your lips? Will it cause fever just cause you shared germs? Will it be nice?

Tobio Kageyama does not know.

But he will know soon.

**Author's Note:**

> i literally want to eat hashbrowns aight.


End file.
